Sleepy Curiosity
by CsillaDream
Summary: Distance. Any amount of it can severe relationship ties and prevent any new ones from forming but it would seem that no matter how much distance was placed between a social outcast and the center of the crowd: it was never enough.


**Csilla: A fun little oneshot I've been working on for a while~ ;) **

**Enjoy~!**

( - - - - )

Distance. Any amount of it can severe relationship ties and prevent any new ones from forming but it would seem that no matter how much distance was placed between a social outcast and the center of the crowd: it was never enough.

Shima Renzou no matter how hard he tried to avoid being near Okumura Rin, he always found himself naturally drawn like a moth to the flame. Wait, more like magnets. Shima hated bugs with his very well-being! Despite how he acted around his friends, the pink-haired exorcist would admit only to himself that there were moments that he became extremely curious about the raven-haired half-demon. Every time these moments occurred, one thing always reappeared!

Rin's sleeping face.

The first time was when he had forgotten something in the classroom; he snuck inside, hoping Okumura-sensei wasn't around to make things awkward. He was his teacher after all! Shima, not at all focused on the front of the classroom, entered through the door at the back of the classroom and quickly dashed over to snake his arm underneath the desk to grab-

"Ha! I was right~ it did fall out," He gleamed as he lifted his black cell phone off the floor; he figured it must have slipped out of his pocket during class.

Brown eyes took notice of something shifting slightly in the front of the room, they widened as he registered black mop of hair but seemed to relax when he realized whose desk it was the mob was lying against. A desk that happened to belong to Rin; an annoyed sigh escaped his lips when the raven-haired exwire's name swept through his mind before trudging over the sleeping individual and nudging him awake. He watched as the other shifted in his seat before raising him head up then looking around until it came to meet brown solemn orbs.

The second time, Shima found himself curiously-drawn very close the half-demon was during their time spent in Kyoto - Okumura-sensei had brought them to his hometown for a mission. On a starry night, the brown-eyed exwire was tip-toeing around the house trying to remember where the bathroom was located; it had been almost a year since he had been in Bon's home.

"...should be right down this hall..." He muttered under his breath as he turned a corner down a long dim moonlight-lit corridor and upon reaching the end of the hall Shima saw the half demon asleep on the window sill, snoring lightly with his mouth slightly apart. Rin's chest rising and falling with each breath; the sight alone was enough to draw innocent curiosity out of the pink-haired exwire, whose hand acted out one of those feelings - carding through raven locks that were surprisingly soft despite their usual sharpness.

"...mmmph," An inaudible hum as Shima watched on bated breath as the boy before him curled into the touch; a shaky breath finally escaped his mouth as he suddenly felt bad that his classmate had fallen asleep like this. Careful, not to wake the other, he weaved his arms - one under Rin's knee and the other behind the half demon's shoulder blades; Rin subconsciously curled closer to the new addition of warmth as he was unknowingly brought to the room where the rest of the boys from his class slept soundly.

Again, Shima was careful to place the boy down but panic sunk in when the raven refused to let go of the warmth close to him; with not much else to do, the young exwire pulled his blanket over both of them before glancing to make sure Rin was still asleep then slowly drifting back to sleep himself. It was weird; like memorizing scriptures for his Aria track, he had the half-demon's sleeping face pictured with every detail. Every eyelash... The angle the raven's mouth hung open as he slept... everything.

He felt his arms pulling the other's body closer as his face buried itself within the raven locks that smelled slightly feminine - not flowery. Just light and airy enough to stop all his thoughts and lull them gently to a light murmur.

_/This person who means nothing to me/_

_/This is the second time I've seen his sleeping face/_

_/And each time I find myself more attracted to him/_

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Finally a new RinRen oneshot!~! &I noticed something very strange and amazingly hilarious - the RinRen fics I've posted before ALL (and I mean EVERY SINGLE ONE) has been posted in August ._.**

**Weird, right? August is my RinRen-feels month apparently! -will write another for August-**


End file.
